Wedding Ceremony
by iggycakes
Summary: Supey sees a wedding on TV and finds himself wanting to roleplay a marriage ceremony with an unsuspecting Boy Wonder. Teehee. Supey/Rob, obviously. Humour and fluff, nothing serious.


**Author Notes: **

In my last fic, it sure seemed like Rob and Wally were _finally _going to get together for sure. Right, right? Well. Hah. Maybe I just trolled you guys. You know. To be honest, I'm a little reluctant to make any _fixed _pairings in this weird continuity of mine. Anyway, so someone wrote me a review yesterday saying that he or she was thinking of "requesting for Robin/Supey"— as a result, I felt _compelled _to write some.

I'm actually still in a bit of a writing slump, so this fic is short… and probably not as quality as I wanted it to be… but please enjoy it anyway.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

**Wedding Ceremony**

-0-

Superboy was watching television. And yes, it was on. He was watching TLC, to be exact. Don't ask why. The TV just happened to be on that channel when he turned it on. To be frank, Supey wasn't paying the show much attention. They were just moving pictures on a screen. No biggies. He spaced out. He wasn't bored exactly. He just had nothing to do. They were two entirely different things. "Bored" was something Wally would say. Supey was never bored. He was just, uh, inactive.

Then something caught his eye. There were a bunch of people sitting in rows. A woman dressed white walked down the center aisle. Another man held her up. Orchestral music played. Supey swore there were glitters in the air. It could've been the dust on the television though. It wasn't that the woman in the white dress was particularly beautiful, but she was _glowing. _Her entire being was. She seemed extremely happy and the expression caught Supey's attention. A thin veil covered her face and her long dress dragged across the flowery red aisle. It was white. Radiant. Gorgeous.

At the altar, the bride joined the groom and stared at each other as if nothing else mattered. The ceremony went on. The vows were said. The groom lifted the veil. The bride looked up, smiling humbly. The groom smiled back, as if he was seeing her for the first time. The clone stared without much intent.

He knew what this was. Of course he did. Come on, guys. It was a wedding. It was the binding of two people in the name of eternal love… or something like that. Supey knew the mechanics. It wasn't complicated after all. But the symbolism confused him.

"Supey!" Robin attacked the clone from behind, throwing his arms around Supey's neck and hanging there, giggling. "What's up? Alone?"

Superboy twisted his head to face the Boy Wonder. "M'gann and Artemis went out somewhere. Wally's not with you?"

"He's at school. I was bored, so I came over." Rob flipped over Supey's head and propped himself on the clone's lap. Completely naturally. Supey wasn't going to object. He shrugged as commercials started to play.

Supey stood up, picking Robin up from under his arm pits like a doll and placing him on the couch alone. There was a complaint on the Boy Wonder's face, but Supey managed to speak first. "You hungry?" He asked.

Rob laughed. "_You're _offering food?"

"It's common courtesy. Or so I learned." Supey replied simply.

"Okaaay! That was _almost _creepy. But yeah, food sounds nice." Robin got up as well, as if he refused to sit on the couch unless it was on Supey's lap. "Can you cook?"

"No,"

Rob raised a brow. "Then why offer at all?"

"Conversation starter,"

"Seriously, where are you learning these things?" The two walked over to the kitchen.

"M'gann and Red Tornado."

"Not _exactly _the best people to learn common sense from… No offense."

Supey shrugged, leaning on the kitchen counter. Rob immediately skipped towards the fridge and pantry. "Can _you _cook?" The clone asked.

"Uh, well, Alfred's taught me some stuff… None of which I can make here without blowing up the place. How does Mac and Cheese sound?"

The clone shook his head in disapproval.

"Don't like it? Why not? It's cheesy goodness!" Rob shook the box of Kraft Dinner he picked out from the pantry.

"It's… It's really _orange._" Supey replied.

"Hey, what's wrong with orange?"

"The same thing you have against white gummi bears."

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but then shut up. "Okay, fine. You win this time. Problem is, there's nothing else in the fridge."

"I want pudding," Supey suddenly said.

"Well, there's none of that either."

Supey frowned. "Fine then, Mac and Cheese it is."

In about ten minutes, Robin was done. Superboy begrudgingly took his bowl of cheesy goodness and ate it in three bites so he wouldn't have to taste it. Robin laughed. "You didn't _have _to force yourself to eat it, you know."

"No, it's okay. It wasn't that bad." Supey replied, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"You're not convincing me at all you know."

The clone fetched himself a glass of water while putting his dishes in the washer. While drinking, his eyes caught sight of the white cloth hanging on the dishwasher's hand bar. He put the glass down and picked up the white cloth. It was white and thin. Like a veil.

Well, actually, more like an old and dirty handkerchief, but Superboy's mind was drifting elsewhere. The clone held it up with his right hand and walked over to Robin who was still eating. The smaller boy blinked, wondering what Supey was doing.

He put his bowl down on the counter. "Supey..."

"Hmm…"

"Why did you just put a dirty wash cloth on my head?"

"Hmmm…."

"That isn't a reply, you know."

"It's not long enough. And you're not wearing a dress." Supey's lips curled down in a half-frown.

"Why do I have to be wearing a dress!"

"Because it's a wedding."

"It is? Where? And who… What?" Robin blinked. "Am I supposed to be a bride? I'm not sure I approved." The Boy Wonder crossed his arms, pulling the cloth off his head. "If you're going to give me a veil, I demand a nicer one."

"Yeah, as if."

"Hey, you're the one who wants play to play wedding ceremony."

"Right," Supey ignored the rest of Rob's exclamations, picking him up bridal style and walking down some hallways to god knows where.

"Okay, now where are we going? I didn't even finish my Mac and Cheese." Robin complained.

"Bedroom,"

The Boy Wonder wasn't sure he wanted to ask. "What for?"

"They have longer white sheets."

And so, Superboy and Robin spent the rest of the day roleplaying a wedding ceremony. How far did they go with it? Well, I suppose that's up to your imagination as this author refuses to write anymore about it. Personally, I don't think Superboy really knows what a honeymoon's for. That's hint enough to how far they got before Robin turned bright red refusing to explain anything he himself barely understood.

_End, teehee_


End file.
